


Spar

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erza and Mirajane spar for the first time after the kiss.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Every Moment with you, is a Moment Worth Remembering. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	Spar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: erzajane training together? Or maybe arguing... or both

“You’re always saying you want to hit me. Here’s your chance!” Mirajane jeered as if Erza hadn’t landed plenty during past training sessions.

Coming from anyone else, Erza would have laughed off the comment as arrogance. However, The sting of Mira’s magic grazing her side swiftly brought her back to the present. A stark reminder that Mirajane rarely missed her mark. 

Conflicts came easier than vulnerability these days. Gone were the days when they could fight and console each other in times of weakness. And the moments when Mirajane would comfort Erza with a begrudging blush became increasingly scarce. The only consolation was that they still had each other.

Despite everything, Erza hadn't lost her _yet_.

Was the kiss a mistake? _No._ It wasn’t something she would ever regret doing. The timing, however, or even how it happened, could have been better.

And that was leaving out the part where she failed to confess on top of it all. _I have no doubt you’ll win it next time._ Erza’s face nearly caught fire thinking of it. _Win? Win what,_ her affections or the S-class trial?

Mirajane hadn't so much as glanced at her since. There were moments where she could feel Mirajane's piercing gaze at her back, but she never caught the takeover mage in the act. Then suddenly, she demanded that they spar.

Erza wasn't sure what to make of it. For all that they fought, Mirajane had never avoided her before. Now, was this Mira's roundabout way of forgiving her or... _no_ , fantasizing wouldn't do any good.

“You don’t have a chance of beating me like this,” Erza taunted back. Her own attack glancing off of Mirajane’s shoulder. “Not that you’ve been full of surprises lately. Try being less predictable.”

Mirajane’s eyes glowed, embers burning with fury. 

A shiver ran down Erza’s spine. Mirajane was a force to be reckoned with on a good day, and now the storm clouds were rolling in.

Lightening quick, Erza found herself on the ground with Mirajane looming above her, a heartbeat apart.

As close as they were that day, as as they had been since that day. Lips crashed onto her own; unlike the first time, softness was exchanged for bruising passion, taking her breath away.

As Mirajane pulled away with a smirk, “Was that surprising enough for you, Titania?”

It wasn’t an answer, but it could be a start.

“No, it wasn’t nearly enough,” Erza rasped. “I suppose you will have to try again.”

Perhaps, things weren’t hopeless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
